


Keep me together

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Reaching [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Mercyfic, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery, The Author Regrets Nothing, do not copy to another site, former slavery, just tread with caution, mentioned torture, pure self indulgence, so much holding hands, there are probably more grammatical errors than normal this time, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Asra returns from a hard day of working.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: Reaching [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Keep me together

**Author's Note:**

> Some reference pictures for our cast:
> 
> Asra: https://www.fashiongonerogue.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/03/Daisy-Ridley-Harpers-Bazaar-Malaysia-Cover-Photoshoot07.jpg
> 
> Kiania: https://www.fashiongonerogue.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/08/Barbie-Ferreira03.jpg
> 
> Vergil: https://gonintendo.com/uploads/story/promo_image/349299/witcher-henry-cavill-1a.jpg  
> (Vergil is not identical to this, his faceclaim is Henry Cavill, but he has black hair, and his eyes are differently colored, I drop descriptions of this in fic).

Asra closed the cottage door behind her and pulled off her black cloak, hanging it in the doorway, rainwater dripping off of it, slightly shaking her short hair to get clinging droplets off. 

It’d been absolutely pouring today. 

She hated when she had to work as a bodyguard, she often wondered if it was worth it, honestly. The ones who hired her either thought she was offering to do something very _different_ to their bodies than guard it or...were the types to have a Recreated.

Speaking of.

Kiania was sitting by the fire, clad in her long white dress, cleaning some of her tools, pausing to gesture at her to be quiet.

(She wasn’t sure if the other woman had been helping aid the nearby village or not, but she was glad if she had. It felt like much more “worthy” work than her own. She’d always wished to be a healer. But they did say “opposites attract.” And that's always been the case with them. It was funny to think they’d once been under the impression that meant they’d balance each other out, instead they just butted heads).

At least he was sleeping. Not on a bed, because they couldn’t get him to take one of theirs, (it wasn’t like they didn’t share half the time anyway), but on the floor, on a rug. 

And at least they’d managed to get him a shirt...and shoes...and bandages...

She sighed faintly and felt her Gemin send a wave of _understanding, sadness, concern,_ toward her.

She was nothing if not glad the other woman had been able to help with his injuries, to take some of his pain away.

And, she thought, just a bit of his fear too. She hoped.

(She’d certainly not be forgetting how he’d clung to her arm the entire time, his hand trembling faintly, grip barely there, anytime soon).

She made sure her voice was a whisper before she spoke.

“How has everything been?”

Kia gave her a slightly pointed look,a brief flash of _amusement, scolding, what do you think it’s been like -_ coming through.

“He ate a little. And slept.”

The healer has never been one of many words, she tended to fill the silence a lot herself, knowing the other was listening, if not responding.

“Did he say anything?”

(A question that was an example of the above, she knew Kia would’ve told her if he had. Would’ve probably sent a notable wave of surprise her way).

“No. Not a word.”

Asra was not sure if the man couldn’t speak, if damage had been done to his body that had taken away the ability, or if it was trauma. After she’d taken the muzzle off she’d been very reluctant to mess with his mouth, Kiania had agreed. There weren't any obvious signs of a problem, he ate fine (when he finally stopped looking at them like giving him food was some kind of test, she had no idea how he’d maintained his muscle mass if he wasn’t allowed food often, there was a lot about the Recreated she didn’t fully understand), and there was no blood or swelling.

Not a guarantee but it’d have to be enough. Forcing him to do anything did not strike either of them as a good idea. 

She shifted her gaze back to him, he was curled in on himself, how he always slept, which didn’t do much to make him seem smaller, he was way too big of a man for that. Though she supposed it was more about protecting his stomach and other vulnerable organs...

“I...I’m going to sleep I think.”

She’d had enough of being awake today.

A quiet hum answered her, and she fell into a deep sleep shortly afterward.

She should’ve known that wouldn’t last, she thought, as she was jolted awake by strangled sounds sometime later.

He’d had more than one nightmare, not all of them had woken her, her Gemin tended to though, she was a much lighter sleeper.

Neither of them knew exactly what to do, were afraid to jolt him awake, but didn’t want to leave him stuck in his own head. He had plenty of things to be having nightmares about, they were sure.

Kia was sitting on the floor near him, speaking quietly, trying to wake him slowly, and for some reason she had a feeling this time she should do something different.

(And was that her magic, tugging her toward him, urging her to reach out)?

She climbed out of bed and walked over and crouched down and took his hand in her own, carefully, slowly. 

He still tensed dramatically, unnatural eyes snapping open, long black hair hiding his face just slightly, but seemed to relax the second he spotted her, at least to a degree...for a given definition.

“It’s alright, you were dreaming, you’re okay. You’re _safe.”_

She wanted, so desperately, for him to believe her.

_Affection, admiration._

She looked at her Gemin, caught her fond expression, and turned back to him.

He gripped her hand more firmly.

She waited until he’d stopped trembling before she turned to the other woman.

“Could we...move one of the beds over here?”

With both of their magic it didn’t take long to shift her bed until it was beside the rug, ignoring his slightly concerned expression as they did so.

She climbed into it and reached down and took his hand again, not completely settling until Kiania followed her, settling against her back with an arm around her waist.

She thought they might all sleep well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
